submachinefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Submachine 4: The Lab
, , , , , , , , , , , |date=April 2007 }} Submachine 4: The Lab is het vierde spel uit de Submachineserie. Het was het #1 avontuur point and click spel op Newgrounds. Verhaal Submachine 4 is een directe voortzetting van Submachine 3. De speler belandt op het dak van The Lab, nadat Murtaugh hem indirect 'redt' van The Loop. Na instructies van Mur (via een computer), begint de speler te teleporteren in het Subnet met het doel het te verkennen. De speler vindt een aantal aantekeningen achtergelaten door de vorige ontdekkingsreizigers, ze vertellen hun lot en vaak onthullende puzzel aanwijzingen. Na het voltooien van het spel krijg je een bericht dat je "alle testen feilloos hebt doorstaan en nu kan werken in The Lab". Je bent dan bij The Exit, en op dit punt heb je twee opties: je kunt naar de kamer rechts om met de teleport te zoeken naar de 22 geheime blauwe ballen verborgen in het Net. Gebruik ze in de Lucky Room om trivia over het spel te zien (hoewel slechts 21 van de Secrets nodig zijn), of je kunt naar de kamer aan de linkerkant om het apparaat te activeren en het spel te beëindigen. Achtergrond Submachine 4 bestaat uit veel verschillende gebieden, sommigen gebaseerd op de vorige spellen (Ancient Section (Sub0), Basement Section (Sub1), Lighthouse Digouts (Sub2), Looping Traps (Sub3), maar ook wat nieuwe (The Lab, The Ship, Tomb Traps). Veel theorieën zijn opgedoken uit dit spel, vooral als gevolg van de hoeveelheid nieuwe informatie gegeven in het. Er zijn 14 brieven, elke brief vertelt ons wat informatie over Submachine, waardoor we een aantal van Murtaughs acties begrijpen. Ontwikkeling HD Versie Een HD versie van het spel was uitgebracht op Juni 17de, 2014 op mateuszskutnik.com. Deze versie gebruikt de float engine en heeft betere graphics and een nieuw einde. De soundtrack gemaakt door Thumpmonks zit ook in de bundel als je het spel koopt. Locaties 001 - The Lab thumb|left Dit is het startgebied in Submachine 4. Het ziet eruit als een reeks van verlaten kamers, omdat je diverse stoelen, tafels, vellen papier, toga van een wetenschapper, chemicaliën en een computerscherm ziet. Dit was het hoofdkwartier van Murs onderzoekteam. De teleport daar gevonden is nodig om bij de andere locaties te komen. Ook is er een bel. Aanwijzingen: , , , , en 043 - The Second Tomb thumb|left Dit gebied lijkt op de Tomb Traps, waar een aanwijzing te vinden is naar hier. Het is een graf gevuld met zand. Er is een gloeiende witte bal met een scepter erin, die opent met een druppel water. Er is ook een bel. Geen aanwijzingen 104 - The Ancient Section thumb|left Dit gedeelte is een open structuur gemaakt van steen die op een oud gebouw, gelegen op een volledig zwarte achtergrond, lijkt. Het gebied is dof van kleur, omdat er vooral muren met een lichte tint blauw staan. Verder zijn er panelen met runen, oude beelden en een bel. Aanwijzingen: 452 - The Statue thumb|left Deze locatie is gevestigd in een stenen structuur die lijkt op die van de Ancient Section, waarin sprake is van een gouden standbeeld met twee missende delen: een arm en een scepter. Het, wanneer geactiveerd, teleporteert De Speler naar The Exit ( ). Geen aanwijzingen 462 - Lighthouse Digouts thumb|left Deze locatie heeft een soortgelijke stijl en het lijkt op een deel van de Vuurtoren van Submachine 2. Hij is verbonden met de Brick Room ( ). Het gebied heeft een buis met stromend water en een turbine en een apparaat met een secret erin die opent wanneer alle vier de bellen van andere locaties zijn gebeld. Geen aanwijzingen 529 - Basement Section thumb|left In dit gebied, dat als eerst gezien werd in Submachine 1, is er een grote lasermachine, die de meeste kamers inneemt. De werkelijke machine neemt drie kamers op het laagste niveau van het gebied in, waarvan er twee voor stroomvoorziening dienen en één voor de laser. Er is ook een kamer om de spoel op te laden. Links en omhoog van hier is er een mechanische hand. Aan de rechterkant van die hand is er een kamer met een stenen stellage waar de schijf moet worden gezet. Aanwijzingen: 551 - Brick Room thumb|left Deze locatie is gewoon aan de rechterkant van de Lighthouse Digouts. Het heeft dezelfde pijp en een knop om de stroom van het water te stoppen. Geen aanwijzingen 596 - The Exit thumb|left Dit is de laatste locatie van het spel. Aan de linkerkant bevindt zich een hendel als die in Submachine 3, die het spel eindigt wanneer er aan getrokken wordt. De speler heeft ook de mogelijkheid om terug te keren naar het spel om secrets te verzamelen en naar de Lucky Room te gaan. Het gebied zelf ziet eruit als een gebied van de kelder, maar dan in een helder wit licht. Geen aanwijzingen 690 - Looping Traps thumb|left Deze sectie is gelijk aan the Loop, hoewel er niet eindeloze kamers zijn. Alle kamers hebben een blauwe kleur. Er zijn negen kamers die een een 3 bij 3 raster vormen, zodat de teleport in het midden staat. In de boven-linkerhoek is er een omvattende eenheid voor de schijf die kan worden geopend met behulp van de puzzel gevonden in het gebied. Onder deze kamer is er een machine die getallen weergeeft. Geen aanwijzingen 728 - Lucky Room thumb|left Deze kamer is de locatie waar je je secrets kunt inwisselen. Om de opmerkingen van de auteur te krijgen, moet je alle secrets hebben en ze allemaal in de machine daar stoppen. De secrets zijn verborgen in het spel en je moet er 21 hebben om toegang te krijgen tot de opmerkingen (er zijn 22 secrets). Geen aanwijzingen 770 - Tomb Traps thumb|left Dit is een gebied dat lijkt op een oud graf, vermoedelijk in de Egyptische stijl. Het bestaat uit een met zand bedekte ruimte. Aanwijzingen: 800 - The Ship thumb|left Deze locatie lijkt op de binnenkant van een schip. Het verlichtingssysteem bestaat uit gaslampen. Op de bovenste verdieping is er een plek om een turbine te plaatsen en een kist met daarin de arm van het gouden standbeeld. Het schip is ook de standplaats van een van de klokken. Aanwijzingen: en:Submachine 4: The Lab it:Submachine 4: The Lab ru:Submachine 4: The Lab zh:沈機行4：實驗室 no:Submachine 4: The Lab Categorie:Spellen